Introduction in the Desert Storm
by WildcatInk
Summary: A young child disobeys her parents and goes out in a thunderstorm, but soon discovers a dark secret of Minecraftia, a dark lord that she meets in a desert storm. Yogbox-centric One-shot/Acts a prequel to Daring Eternal.


My parents have always seemed very paranoid. I know Minecraftia is dangerous and all but sometimes their rules are ridiculous! The most obvious of their rules was to go to sleep at dusk every night. Did you hear me? Every night. Another which I thought was always bizarre was to go to the basement when there's thunderstorms. It didn't make sense at all. Though I always did. Not this time though. I'm going to find out what's so special about thunderstorms!

The only thing I could think of is the very rare occurrence of a zombified pig but how is that any different from the normal zombies that couldn't get through our iron door. So the next thunderstorm I hid in the basement as always. Though my parents didn't know about the secret tunnel I had been working on for months! They would regret showing me how to craft axes and shovels and all the other tools. I had snagged my father's best bow too but at a loss of what kind of arrow to use I took a few of each. Thus I escaped my captivity into the raging storm.

Our home was in a forest bordered by a jungle and desert. Farther, but not too far, was a forest colony we would move too in the coming months. The thunderstorm made everything more eerie but I cautiously looked around. Not a skeleton or zombie around ; not even the dreaded creepers were lurking. I drew the hood of my oversized cloak over my head to keep the pouring rain off my black shags. My mother bought me this cloak on my most recent birthday from one of the Millenaire villages; villages that were greatly wealthy and prosperous. 'Though I made it so much more awesome' I thought as I swirled it around me revealing the green swirl that I had painstakingly sown on the back. It was the symbol of a kingdom I had always wanted to go to; the Kingdom of the Saplings. I didn't know a lot about it but I had to go.

I trotted off into the storm away from home with my father's bow, a fire arrow at ready, and prepared for anything. Or I had thought I knew everything. There a re some things that when you mention their name, thunder claps and the universe screams at you to run away.

I hadn't gone very far away from home just to the edge of the desert, where it wasn't supposed to be raining. Though drenches after drenches hit the sand, turning it into a gritty slurry in some places. That's when things started to go downhill. Far off in the desert I saw what looked like a creeper; a rare albino one at that and t was coming closer by the minute. I frantically scaled the nearest tree and caught my breath. The albino creeper couldn't get me now! That is until an arrow embedded itself into my shoulder and I howled in pain. At age seven this was the most pain I had ever gone through. I instinctively clutched my shoulder where the arrow and rocked back and forth, losing my balance and landing into the sand. I kept me eyes closed praying over and over. For the Love of Notch I didn't want to die like this.

I finally opened my eyes and was greeted by the albino creeper. I scooted back into the gritty landscape waiting for the imminent explosion but it never came. This didn't look entirely like a creeper because he wore a tux-like garment and had arms. Then again there were always those rumors about creepers with arms. What sealed the deal was when the man spoke, his voice like a creeper's but it made words and the words were, "Now why is a small creature out in the rain, in the desert nevertheless."

I tried to speak but it came as a raspy whisper. The man continued mainly to himself. "You don't look like a spaceman but you're so small...are you a dwarf?", and at this picked me up by my hood and shook me like a ragdoll until I screamed, "I'm human and I want to go home!"

He dropped me unceremoniously and continued. "Maybe I should kill you...there's really no reason to keep you alive, curious cat."

He pulled a bow and pointed an arrow in my face. He simply said, "How do you wield a bow? Show me!"

I fumbled with the bow, my vision foggy from the wound. I took a second to look through the arrow and picked my only chance and survival; a simple purple arrow. I tried to point it at him but I couldn't get a good grasp at it and the arrow moved to the side stubbornly. I tried again with worse results and the man laughed at me and said, "I changed my mind! You're so pathetic, that it would be a waste of an arrow to kill you. Just run home, kitty cat!" and I did and that's where I had accidently put guilt in the man.

He watched me run home and suddenly noticed the swirl on my cape. He immediately aimed an arrow at the girl but she warped away. Her arrow...it was a warp arrow and there was no way such a little one was allied with the Saplings who had recently made an alliance with the spaceman and dwarf's group. Could it?

I ran home from where I warped and came in drenched, sandy, and bloody. She tended to my wound and asked who had done this. I lied and said, "a skeleton" but I don't believe she thought so. I would back down in the basement and my older brother begged to know everything. I didn't tell him until much much later and that's what destroyed my lifestyle as I knew it.


End file.
